A cord may be used to transmit motion from one part to another part. For example, fixed length cords are often used to transmit the motion of a shift lever on a bicycle to a gear derailleur and from a brake lever to a brake caliper. Bicycle shift control cords are usually clamped at one end to the derailleur. Similarly, bicycle brake control cords are usually clamped at one end to the brake caliper.